(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, yellowish paper such as recycled paper or bluish paper other than white paper is often used in a copy machine or a printer. A technology that removes, when copying an image formed on such a sheet, a ground color of the image has been known.